dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Lucky Hat
Doug's Lucky Hat is the second part of the thirteenth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis A mysterious hat floats onto Doug's head, and soon, strange and wonderful things begin to happen to him. So Doug claims the hat as lucky, and it isn't long before Roger wants to get his hands on it. Recap Intro A mysterious blue hat is seen flying through the windy sky. The hat lands on the pavement next to Doug's feet and Doug picks it up. He wonders who it belongs to, and Connie tells him "finders keepers." Skeeter tells him to try it on and Doug complies. When he trips, he finds a Sky Davis trading card missing from his collection, much to his delight. Main Episode In Doug's room, Skeeter convinces Doug that the hat he has found is lucky. But Doug denies that the hat has such luck, saying that he doesn't believe in luck and that finding the Sky Davis trading card was only a coincidence. Then, through the radio, the announcer announces that the lucky caller number 23 will receive the latest autograph Beets CD. So Doug calls, wearing his new hat, and becomes the caller to receive the album. His luck becomes better when his mother finds his Smash Adams triple 3D X-ray glasses while sorting the laundry. It isn't long before Doug finally admits that the hat is really lucky. Doug's imagination: when Porkchop wears the X-ray glasses, they enable him to see his own skeleton. The next day in school, Doug wonders what good his new, lucky hat would do him. Doug's imagination: Doug has become the president of the United States and is shown with Patti walking to the stand to give the crowd his speech, wearing his lucky hat, of course. To thanks the other citizens, Doug performs a guitar solo for them as Patti compliments him. Just then, Doug discovers that Patti has lost her pet guinea pig Hamlet in the school when she brought him over for her report on how guinea pigs protect the ozone layer. Doug, Skeeter, and Patti go through a search around the school and when they go outside, his lucky hat blows away. He chases after it and the hat lands in a serving of salad in the cafeteria, where Hamlet is found as well. When Doug returns Hamlet to Patti, she thanks Doug for his help and she walks to Mr. Ogie's class. As Doug and Skeeter talk about the lucky hat, Roger overhears this and decides to get his hands on the hat. Doug is impressed of all the luck the hat has giving him and decides to never take it off. Later, at the Honker Burger, Doug and Skeeter are sitting at the table together, and Patti comes around to ask Doug why he is always wearing his hat on his head. Doug tries to hide the fact that it is lucky since he feels that she wouldn't believe that such a hat would cause on person such luck. Skeeter tells Patti that the hat is lucky and Doug says that he doesn't believe in luck. Just then, Roger comes around and snatches Doug's hat off his head. He also compels Doug to prove that the hat isn't lucky. So Doug lets Roger borrow the hat, which Roger tells him that he can have back after his biology test. Doug feels hopeless without his hat and gets the premonition that he will sustain his failure. Doug's imagination: Doug and Porkchop, appearing insolvent, are selling a box of lucky socks, and not a single customer has brought a pair. Just then, a red limousine rides in front of the two, and Roger hops out of it. He tells Doug that he'll purchase the socks, thanking his lucky hat in the process as he hops back inside the limousine. The limousine squeals away, splashing mud on Doug and Porkchop. The next day, in class, Doug feels that his brain isn't functioning properly and Roger grins back at him smugly while taking the biology test. After class, Doug walks outside of the school building, sitting on the steps while moping. Patti comes to his side and Doug tells her that he really did believe his hat was lucky. But Patti tells him that he doesn't need a hat to make him feel lucky. Suddenly, Roger shows up and flaunts his biology test, which he got a D- on. He then tells Doug that his hat is his new thinking cap and that he will wear it for a long time, despite the fact that the lucky hat didn't have much effect on him. His smug mood, however, dissipates when a gust of wind blows away the hat off his head. When Doug attempts to follow Roger to chase after it, he decides to let it fly away instead, saying that he will give someone else a turn. He also states that he will never know if the hat was lucky or not, but he will also remember how it made him feel, and if the hat does return, he will be ready to grab it again. Cast *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Theda Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Connie Benge *Roger Klotz *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Mayor Robert White Trivia *Apparently, a D- is the highest grade Roger has ever gotten. *Doug would eventually wear the "lucky hat" again (or a very similar-looking hat) in "Doug's Last Birthday". Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light